


Channel Surfing

by SWindchesterlover22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWindchesterlover22/pseuds/SWindchesterlover22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my rewrite of Changing Channels</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Channel Surfing Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: Changing Channels Episode
> 
> Warning: None
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC, Teresa. Supernatural belongs to Erick Kripke and the CW Network

Dean was sitting on the bed, eyes glued to the TV. Teresa was sitting at the small kitchen table, looking through folders, and Sam was washing up in the bathroom. Teresa looked up when she started to hear moaning coming from the TV.

"What are you watching?" She says with disapproval.

Dean doesn't look away from the TV, "Some hospital show. 'Dr Sexy MD', I think it was based on a book."

Sam walks out of the washroom, "When did you hit menopause?"

Dean looks up at his brother, "It's called Channel Surfing." He gets up and turns off the TV then turns to the couple. "Are you guys ready?"

Sam grabs his jacket off the bed and throws it on, "Are you?"

Teresa laughs and starts to round up some of the papers, "If you two are done, I think we should head over to the Sheriffs office."

Sam walks over and puts his hands on her shoulders, "So what did you find out?"

"A guy named Bill Randolph was apparently attacked by a bear."

Dean grabs his keys off the dresser, "How is that in anyway supernatural?"

Teresa throws him a look, "Well it could be because the bear chased him through the woods, smashed down his door, followed him up stairs and killed him in his bedroom."

Dean raises his eyebrows and heads out the door.

Sam laughs, "You know I love it when you do that."

Teresa tilts her head back so she could look at him, "I know."

He leans down and kisses her, "We should go."

Later at the Sheriffs' Station

The officer behind that desk gave a confused look at the badges that were just flashed to him, "One more time, the FBI is here why, exactly?"

Dean puts his badges back in his pocket, "Might have something to do with the one of your locals getting his head ripped off!"

"Bill Randolph died from a bear attack."

"What makes you think it was a bear?" Teresa asks.

The officer looks at her as if she had just asked him if pigs fly, "What else would it be?"

Dean frowns, "Well, whatever it was it chased Mr. Randolph through the woods, smashed through his front door, followed him up the stairs, and killed him in his bedroom. Is that common, a bear doing all that?"

Teresa throws Dean a look, causing Sam step in between the two.

The officer looks from Teresa, to Dean and back, "Depends how pissed off it is I guess. Look, the Randolph's live way up in high country. You got trout runs to make grown man weep, and bears."

Sam tries to save the situation, "Right. Now, what about Mrs. Randolph?   
The file says she saw the whole thing."

"Yes, she did. My heart goes out to the poor woman."

Teresa turns back to the officer, "She said that it was a bear?"

"Kathy Randolph went through a hell of a trauma. She's confused."

Sam grabs out a pad from his pocket, "What did she say?"

The officer points to a room behind him, "Well she's right through there. Why don't you ask her if you don't believe me?"

Dean smirks, "I think we will."

Teresa shakes her head as she follows after Dean, while Sam is trying not to burst out laughing. When they walk into the room a small women turned. She looked like she had been crying for hours. Knowing how she felt, Teresa's heart went out to her.

Sam and Teresa take their seats on the other side of the table. Dean goes and sits on the window sill. Teresa pulls out her note book. "Hello Mrs. Randolph, my name is Teresa and these are my partners Sam and Dean. We are with the FBI and we just wanted to ask you a few questions if you don't mind."

Mrs. Randolph nodded, "But I already told the Sheriff everything."

Sam goes into his soft voice, "We know. It's just that we think that there is more to your husband's death."

Teresa reaches her hands across the table and puts them on the upset women's hands, "So what did you see go after your husband?"  
Mrs. Randolph pulled her hands away, "It was definitely a bear."

"We're sure it was. But see, it helps us to hear every angle. So just tell us what you thought you saw?" Dean says from the window.

Mrs. Randolph shifted in her chair, "It's impossible, but . . ." She stops.

Teresa smiled, "It's okay. Just tell us what you saw."

"I could have sworn I saw. . .the Incredible Hulk."

Sam holds in a laugh, "The Incredible Hulk."

Mrs. Randolph shakes her head, "I told you it was crazy!"

"Bana or Norton?"

Sam and Teresa turn to face Dean, with confused looks on their faces.

"Oh, no, those movies were terrible. The TV Hulk." Mrs. Randolph said in a matter of fact tone.

Sam looks at Teresa and raises his eyebrow. She shrugged her shoulders, just as confused as he was.

"Lou Ferrigno?" Dean continues without missing a beat.

"Yes."

Dean shots her a look that is partially mocking but mostly disbelief, "Huh."

A look of hurt crossed the grieving woman, "You think I'm crazy."

Dean gets up off the window sill and comes over to the table, "No. Uh, no, it's just . . ." Dean holds back a laugh "is there, uh, would there be any reason that Lou Ferrigno, the Incredible Hulk, would have a grudge against your husband?"

The women drew back, "No."

Teresa and Sam now had no idea what was going on, while Dean was trying not to burst out in laughter, "No."

********

Dean was sitting at the table looking at local articles about Bill Randolph's death on Sam laptop. Just then Sam and Teresa come through the door. Dean looked up as the door closed behind the couple.

A smug look came across Dean's face as he turned his attention back to the laptop, "You guys sure took your time. I hope you didn't get distracted on the way to the Randolph's house." The look he received from his little brother and how red Teresa was turning, Dean knew he was right. "Well after you two remembered we were on a case, did you find anything?"

Teresa took a seat across from Dean, while Sam grabbed two beers from the fridge, "Well we did go and take a look around the house."

Teresa started to flip through the folders she had left on the table, "And there is a giant eight-foot-wide hole were the front door use to be."

Sam gave a bottle to Teresa and opened the other for himself, "Almost like, uh . . ."

Dean let out a little laugh, "A Hulk-sized hole."

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe. What do you got?"

Dean spun the laptop so that the others could see, "Well, turns out that Bill Randolph had quite the temper. He's got two counts of spousal battery, bar brawls, and court-ordered anger management sessions. You might say you wouldn't like him when he's angry."

Teresa lets out a little smile, "So a hothead gets killed by TV's greatest hothead. Sounds like just desserts if you ask me."

Dean snorts, "I guess so."

Sam smacks his fist on the table making Teresa and Dean both jump, "It's all starting to make sense!"

Dean puts his hand to his chest, trying to get his heart started again, "How is it starting to make sense?"

"Well, we found something else at the crime scene."

A light goes off in Teresa's head, "Oh yes. It makes so much sense now."

Dean looks from one to the other, "Do you two want to fill me in on what you found."

Sam puts a hand in his pocket and pulled out a hand full of Candy Wrappers, "Candy wrappers." He dropped them on the table, "Lots of them."

Now a light goes off in Dean's head, "Just desserts, sweet tooth, screwing with people before you kill 'em—we're dealing with the Trickster, aren't we?"

Teresa looks at the two brothers, "You mean the Trickster, the one that killed Dean over and over again?"

Sam shutters at the memory, "Sure looks like it."

Dean jumps up from his chair, "Good. I've wanted to gank that mother since Mystery Spot."

"You sure?"

Dean raises his eyebrows, "Yeah I'm sure."

"No, I mean are you sure you wanna kill him?"

Teresa grabs the empty bottles and brings them to the sink, "What do you mean if he wants to kill him?"

Dean points in her direction, "Ya, the son of a bitch didn't think twice about icing me a thousand times."

"No, I know, I mean, I'm just saying . . ."

"What are you saying? If you don't want to kill him, then what?"

Sam shrugs, "Talk to him?"

Teresa and Dean turn and look at him as if he was crazy, "What?"

"Think about it guys. He's one of the most powerful creatures we've ever met. Maybe we can use him."

Dean started to get annoyed with his little brother, "For what?"

"Okay Trickster's like a Hugh Hefner type, right? Wine, women, song . . . maybe he doesn't want the party to end. Maybe he hates this angel and demons stuff as much as we do. Maybe he'll help us." Sam tries to explain himself.

"You're serious."

"Yeah."

Teresa goes and puts her hand on Sam's arm, "You want to ally with the Trickster."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing, "A bloody, violent monster, and you wanna be Facebook friends with him? Nice Sammy."

Teresa steps in between the two brothers, "Sam, I have to side with Dean on this one."

Sam steps towards her and pulls her into his arms, "The world is gonna end guys. We don't have the luxury of a moral stand." He turns and faces his brother, keeping his arms around her. "I'm just saying it's worth a shot. That's all. If it doesn't work, we'll kill him."

Dean lets out a sigh, "How are we gonna find the guy, anyway?"

"Well, he never takes just one victim, right? He'll show."

A couple of hours later, Dean was sitting on his bed sharpening a wooden stake. Teresa was sitting at the table, typing away on Sam's laptop and Sam sitting across from her staring at their police scanner. They all jump when the scanner starts up.

*Um, Dispatch? I, I got a possible 187 out here at the old paper mill on Route 6?*

Sam grabs the scanner off the table, "Hey!"

The three stop what they were doing and focused on the scanner.

Dispatch: *Roger that. What are you looking at there, son?*

Scanner: *Honestly, Walt. I, I wouldn't even know how to describe what I'm seeing. Just . . . send everybody."*

Dispatch: *All right, stay calm, stay by your car. Help's on the way.*

Sam turns off the scanner. They all look at each other. Dean spins the wooden stake in his hand, "That sounds weird."

Teresa flips the laptop shut and smiles, "Weird enough to be our guy."

********

The hunters step out of the Impala. Teresa looks around, confused on what she saw, or what she didn't see.

Dean noticed it as well, "There was a murder here, and there's no police cars. There's nobody. How's that look to you?"

Sam looks around, "Crappy."

Teresa and Dean head to the back of the car. Dean grabs two stakes from the trunk, he hands one to Teresa and tosses one at his brother. Then he grabs one for himself before shutting the trunk.

Teresa turns to the brother, "You guys ready?"

The both node and enter the building. The next thing they know, they're in a hospital. Dean and Sam were both wearing white lab coats and Teresa was wearing a nurse's outfit. They look around, at themselves and at each other. A blonde doctor and an Asian doctor, with a name tag that read, Dr. Wang pass the confused group.

Blonde doctor nods in brother's directions, "Doctor, Nurse."

Dr. Wang does the same, "Doctor, Nurse."

Sam turns, "Doctor?" He looks at Teresa, "Nurse?"

Teresa turns and opens the door that they had just walked through. It leads into a janitor's closet where a Doctor and Nurse were making out. Teresa closes the door and tries to figure out what was going on, "What's going on." She says to the group.


	2. Channel Surfing Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 of my Changing Channel Rewrite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: Changing Channels
> 
> Warning: None
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC, Teresa. Supernatural belongs to Erick Kripke and the CW Network

They both node and enter the building. The next thing they know, there in a hospital. Dean and Sam were both wearing white lab coats and Teresa was wearing a nurse's outfit. They look around, at themselves and at each other. A blonde doctor and an Asian doctor, with a name tag that read, Dr. Wang pass the confused group.

Blonde doctor nods in brother's directions, "Doctor, Nurse."

Dr. Wang does the same, "Doctor, Nurse."

Sam turns, "Doctor?" He looks at Teresa, "Nurse?"

Teresa turns and opens the door that they had just walked through. It leads into a janitor's closet where a Doctor and Nurse were making out. Teresa closes the door and tries to figure out what was going on, "What's going on." She says to the group.

Then a young brunette doctor comes up to the three, "Doctor." And without warning she slaps Sam across the face.

Dean has to grab Teresa before she can bounce on the doctor. Sam reaches up and rubs his cheek, "Ow!"

The young doctor looks up at Sam, "Seriously."

"What?"

"Seriously? You're brilliant, you know that? And a coward. You're a brilliant coward."

Sam gives her a confused look, "Um. What are you talking about?"

She slaps him again, "As if you don't know!"

Dean know had to wrap his arms around Teresa because she looked like she was about to kill the doctor. The young doctor turns and stalks off. Once she's out of sight Dean slowly lets go of Teresa. She turns and tries to give Dean a look but he wasn't even looking at her. He was looking in the same direction that the young doctor had walked off, with a dreamy look on his face.

"I don't believe this."

Teresa and Sam turned to Dean, "What?" They say at the same time.  
Dean keeps his eyes glued to the hall, "That's Dr. Piccolo."

Teresa shakes her head in confusion, "Who?"

Dean takes a couple steps down the hallway. Sam and Teresa look at each other before following after him, "Dr. Ellen Piccolo. The sexy yet earnest doctor at . . ." Dean stops in his track, making Teresa run into him. She would have fallen on her ass if Sam hadn't been standing behind her. He reached out and caught her. Dean turned to face the confused couple, "Seattle Mercy Hospital."

Teresa snaps her fingers in front of Dean's face, trying to snap him out of whatever trance he was in, "Dean? Do you want to fill us in, on what the hell is going on."

Dean gestures to a sign hanging on the wall and then to the people walking around, "The doctor getups." He points to himself and Sam. "The, the sexy interns." He points to Teresa. "The 'seriously's. It all makes sense."

Sam opens his eyes wide in pure confusion, "What makes sense? What's going on?"

Dean looks like all of his dreams were coming true, "We're in 'Dr. Sexy, MD'!" He starts off down the hallway again. Sam and Teresa headed off after him. About half way down the hall, a light goes off in Dean's head, "Dude, what the hell."

Teresa shakes her head, "Glad you could join us."

He stops and faces the couple, "No, seriously, what the hell!"

Sam puts his hand on Teresa's shoulder, "We don't know."

"Come on you two are smart. You must have a theory. Any theory."

Teresa looked around, "Well if I had to guess the Trickster trapped us in TV Land."

"That's your theory. That's stupid."

Sam throws his brother yet another one of his bitch faces, "You're the one who said we're on 'Dr. Sexy, MD'"

Dean shook his head, "Yeah, but TV Land isn't TV Land. I mean, there's actors and, and lights and crew members, you know. This looks real."

Teresa steps out of the way of a nurse pushing an old man in a wheelchair, "It can't be. How in the world could this be real?"

Dean runs his hand through his hair, "I don't know."

Dr. Wang passes them again, "Doctors, Nurse."

Dean smiles and watches her pass, "There goes Dr. Wang, the sexy but arrogant heart surgeon." He watches as she goes down the hall and see's her pass a man sitting on a gurney. "And there's Johnny Drake. Oh, he's not even alive, he's a ghost in the mind of," Just then another brunette doctor comes down the hall and sits next to Johnny, "Of her, the sexy yet neurotic doctor over there."

Sam gets this look of disbelief, "So . . . this show has ghosts? Why?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. It is compelling."

Teresa lets out a laugh, "I thought you were just flipping channels. This is a lot of information for someone who isn't a fan of the show."

"I'm not." Dean's voice cracks a little. He clears his throat, "I'm not." Dean stares down the hallway. You could almost see the stars appearing in him eyes "Oh boy."

Sam raises his eyebrows, "What?"

"It's him."

Teresa looks in the direction that Dean was staring, "Who?"

"It's him, it's Dr. Sexy."

A tall man comes up to the three. He smiles down at Teresa, "Nurse." Sam wrapped his arm around her. He turned to look at Dean, "Doctor."

Dean looked down at his feet, trying to hide his smile, but doing a poor job of it, "Doctor."

Dr. Sexy turned to Sam, who pulled Teresa closer to him, "Doctor."

Sam nods, and then Dean smacks him, "Doctor."

The tall doctor turns back to Dean, "You want to give me one good reason why you defied my direct order to do the experimental face transplant on Mrs. Biehl?"

Dean goes from aw to confusion in a second. He turns to the couple and back, "One reason?" He gives the doctor a once over. "Sure." He looks down at the doctor's shoes, and the next thing the group knew Dean had slammed the shocked Doctor up against the wall. "You're not Dr. Sexy."

The tall Doctor tries to free himself from Dean, "You're crazy!"

Dean throws the doctor a look of 'I've got you', "Really? Because I swore part of what makes Dr. Sexy is the fact that he wears cowboy boots. Not tennis shoes."

Teresa lets out small laugh, "And you're not a fan."

Dean glances at her, "It's a guilty pleasure."

"Call security!" Dr. Sexy yells.

Dean laughs, "Yeah, go ahead, pal. See, we know who you are."

Dr. Wang, the blonde doctor and a security guard started to approach the group. Then without warning everybody froze except Sam, Dean, Teresa and Dr. Sexy. Who had, now, turned into the Trickster.

He smiles, "You guys are getting better!"

Teresa looks at the man Dean now had up against the wall, "This is the Trickster?"

"The one and only, sweetheart." He gives her a smile. Sam steps in front of her. The Trickster looks from Sam to her and back, "Wow Sam, I would never have guessed."

"Get us the hell out of here." Dean snaps.

"Or what," The Trickster grabs his arm and twist's it, causing Dean to yelp in pain, "Don't say you have wooden stakes, big guy."

Teresa steps around Sam, "So that was you on the scanner. So all of this," She waves around, "is a trick."

"Hello?" He circles his face, "Trickster. Come on!" He points at the brothers, "I heard you two yahoo's were in Town. How could I resist. You," He smiles at Teresa, "I didn't except." Sam throws the Trickster a look, making him take a step back and but his hands up.

Dean takes a step towards the man that had trapped them, "Where the hell are we?"

He turns and smiles, "Like it? It's all homemade. My own sets," He taps a window, then waves at the frozen people, "My own actors . . . call it my own little idiot box."

Teresa was starting to get why Dean and Sam didn't like the guy, "Well how did we get out of your little 'idiot box'?"

The Trickster grabs Teresa by the hand, "That ,my sexy little friend, is the sixty-four-dollar question."

Sam grabs Teresa and pulls her away from the Trickster, "Whatever. We just, we need to talk to you." Sam was starting to wonder why he had wanted this in the first place, "We need your help."

"Hm, let me guess. Two muttonheads broke the world, and you want me to sweep up your mess."

"Please. Just five minutes. Hear us out."

The Trickster thinks for a moment, "Sure. Tell you what. Survive the next twenty-four hours, we'll talk."

Dean looks confused and pissed at the same time, "Survive what?"

The Trickster gestures around him, "The game!"

"What game?"

"You're in it."

"How do we play?"

"You're playing it."

"What are the rules?"

The Trickster smile, then vanishes in a burst of static. Everyone around them unfroze.

Dean spins, "Son of a bitch!"

The blonde Doctor looks around in confusion, "Dr. Sexy? Dr. Sexy?" She walks past the group of hunters and continues down the hall.

Dean turns to his brother, "Oh, by the way. Talking with monsters? Hell of a plan!"

Teresa steps in between the brother, "Okay come down. We need to figure out what to do next."

"You know what I'm doing? Leaving." Dean says as he stacks off.

Sam looks at Teresa, shrugs his shoulders and follows after his brother. Dr. Piccolo comes around the corner and tries to slap Sam again, this time he ducks, "Lady, what the hell?"

Tears form in the young doctors eyes, "You are a brilliant, brilliant . . ."

Sam puts his hand up, stopping her in mid rant, "Yeah. A coward, you already said that. But I have news for you. I'm not a doctor."

Horror comes to her eyes, "Don't say that. You're the finest cerebrovascular neurosurgeon I have ever met, and I have met plenty." She steps closer to him, "So that girl died on your table. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault. Sometimes people just die."

Sam looks down at the women as if she were insane, "I have no idea what you're saying to me."

"You're afraid. You're afraid to operate again, and you're afraid to love."

Teresa couldn't take it anymore; she steps towards the now sobbing doctor, spins to face Sam. The next thing everyone knew Teresa was kissing Sam. After a couple of minutes she pulls away from him and turns. Dr. Piccolo looked from Sam to Teresa and back. She lets out one more sob before leaving.

Teresa watches her leave, "We are so getting the hell out of here!" and starts off in the opposite direction.

Sam was still trying to figure out what had just happened but follows after the women who had just attacked him. Dean shakes his head and follows the couple down the hallway. 

They turn a corner and were stopped, "Hey, Doctor." A gentleman says to Dean.

Dean stops and turns to the man, "Yeah."

"My wife needs that face transplant."

By this point Dean had had enough, "Okay. You know what, pat? None of this is real, and your wife doesn't need jack squat. Okay?"

The group continues down the hall. From behind them they hear the man yell, "Hey Doctor." Then the next thing they know Dean is shot in the back and is falling to the ground.

"Real, it's real."

Sam catches Dean on the way down. Teresa looks down in horror, "Oh my god!" She looks around, "Hey! We need a doctor!" She clues into what she had just said and looked down at Sam.

Dr. Wang runs over and throws Dean in a wheelchair, "We need to get this man into the operating room stat!" She looks up at Teresa and Sam, "Nurse, take the Doctor to the emergency operating room and prep him." Teresa stays were she is; "Now" Dr. Wang yelled. She jumps and wheels Dean down the hallway. Sam goes to follow but Dr. Wang stops him, "Where are you going? You're the only one who can save the Doctor."

A few minutes later Dean was face down on an operating table. All he could see was two pairs of white tennis shoes. Sam was standing next to him wearing operating scrubs, while Teresa was standing next to him staring down at a tray of strange instruments. Sam looks up to see Dr. Piccolo standing behind a glass of wall watching him. Sam turned to Teresa and shrugged his shoulders.

The blonde doctor looked up at a screen, "BP is eighty over fifty and dropping."

Dr. Wang turns to Sam, "Doctor." She grabs a scalpel from the table in front of Teresa and holds it to him.

"What?"

The two female doctor's exchange confused looks. Teresa turns to him, "Sam, you need to do something quick."

"I don't know how to use any of this crap." Sam says out of the corner of his mouth.

"Figure it out." Dean says to the floor, "Sam. Come on, I'm waiting here."

Sam thinks for a moment, and then turns to Teresa, "Okay. Um, I need a penknife, some dental floss, a sewing needle, and a fifth of Whiskey." Teresa understands and heads out the door. Sam notices that no one else was moving, "Stat!" He yells, making everyone else move. After a couple of minutes Sam has everything he had asked for and got to work. It took him about a half an hour to get the bullet out of his brothers back and sew the wound.

Dean turns his head, "We okay? How's it looking?"

Teresa lets out a sigh of relief, "It looks great. You're going to be fine."

Sam turns to Teresa and smiles. They look up to see Dr. Piccolo staring at Sam. She smiles and mouths 'I love you'. Teresa felt jealously rise inside her. The shoes disappear from Dean's view. All of a sudden the room started to flash and he could hear clapping. The next thing the group knew Sam and Dean were standing on two platforms. Their legs were strapped in place and Teresa was nowhere to be found.

Sam looks around, "Teresa!" He turns to his brother but before either could say anything the two door behind them slid open. Two women dressed in skimpy devil outfits walk through the door. The brothers almost gave themselves whiplash when they released who one skimpy devil women were. It was Teresa. She looked around and spotted the brothers.   
She ran over to Sam, "Sam where are we?" She see's Sam looking down at her. She follows his gaze to see that what she was now wearing. She turned the same red as her outfit.

Then a Japanese man came running into the room, "レッツプレイは、Nutcracker!" He yells.

The crowd cheers and applauds. Teresa, who is trying to hide herself, looks around and see's that Sam and Dean were glued to their platform. In between their feet was a slot for a pole with a very large ball at the end. The group looks at one another.

The Host turns to Sam, "さて、サムSam Winchester!" He looks down at the card in his hand, "悪魔の名前は何でしたか  
あなた自身の兄弟の上に選んだの？" He points at an LED screen with the number 20 on it, "Countdown" The screen starts to count down.

Sam looks at Teresa and Dean, "What? Uh, what am I supposed to say?"

Dean shrugs his shoulders, "You think I know?"

Sam turns to the host,, "Uh, I, I don't, I don't understand Japanese."

The host looks down at the card again, "悪魔の名前は何でしたか  
あなた自身の兄弟の上に選んだの?"

He turns to Teresa, "Is he screwing with me? I, I can't speak Japanese."

The screen hits '0' and a buzzer goes off. The crowd moans. Sam, Dean and Teresa look around. 

The host turns to crowd, "答えは . . ." He looks down at the card in his hand, "Ruby!" He turns to Sam, "I'm sorry, Sam Winchester."

A confused look comes to Sam's face, "Sorry? Sir? For what?"

The host hides a laugh and hands a button to Teresa, "You may do the honors."

Teresa looks from the button, then to Sam, "What do I do?"

Dean shrugs his shoulders, "I guess you push the button. Maybe we've won something."

Sam throws his brother a look, "Dean?

Teresa looks at the host, who nudges her. She takes one more look the button, "I guess nothing bad could happen." She presses the button, the next thing everyone know the small red ball, on the end of Sam's platform, comes up and smacks Sam in the crotch. Teresa let out a small scream, drops the button and runs towards Sam. "Oh my god Sam, I'm sorry!"

The host throws his hands in the air, "Nutcracker!"

Teresa had jumped up on the platform, trying to see if her lover was okay. Dean lowered his fist from his mouth, where it had flown when Sam got wacked, "Sam?"

Sam made a sound of complete agony into Teresa's shoulder. The hot of the show went over to the corner, where a Japanese women wearing the same skimpy Devils outfit as Teresa, and started to ramble on about what she was holding.

Teresa lifted up Sam's head, "Are you alright Sam? I'm so sorry! I didn't know what the button would do."

Sam just looked at her. Dean looked from Sam's platform to his and cringed. Because were the Red ball was lying on Sam's, there was a yellow one on his. The lights by the door started to flash again. Dean turned to the door, "Oh now what?"

The doors open to reveal Castiel. He come to stand between the two platforms.

Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing, "Cas?"

Teresa turns to see what Dean was talking about. When she sees the trench coated Angel, relief wash's over her, "Please tell me this isn't another trick!"

Cas looks over at the cringing Sam, "It's me." He turns to Dean, "Uh, what are you doing here?"

Teresa jumps off the platform and heads over to Cas, "Us? What are you doing here?"

He looks at the young huntress, "Looking for you guys. You've been missing for days."

A confused look comes to her face, "Days? It's only been a couple of hours."

Sam lets out a sigh, "It doesn't matter, just get us the hell out of here, then!"

Teresa when over and grabbed Sam's hand, while Cas reached out his hand in her and Dean's direction, "Let's go." But before he could touch them, he disappeared in a burst of static.

Teresa looked around, "Castiel?"

The host comes back to the middle of the stage, "No, no, no, no. Mr. Trickster does not like pretty-boy angels." He pulls out another card from the inside of his jacket, then turns to Dean, "Dean Winchester. であろうあなたの父と母 あなたの弟が生まれていなかった場合に、まだ生きている? Countdown." The screen begins to tick down from 20.

Horror comes to Dean's face, "What do I do, what do I do?" He yells.

Sam turns, "What?"

"I don't wanna get hit in the nuts."

Teresa looks over at Dean's platform, "Let's just think . . . Uh wait!"

Dean and Sam turn to her, "What?" They say at the same time.

"You played a Doctor." She points to Sam.

Dean looks confused, "What?"

"In the show, Dr. Sexy, you operated on Dean. You played a doctor!

"So?"

Sam clues into what she was saying, "So I played the role the Trickster wanted me to play. Maybe we should just go along with it."

Dean looks at the couple, "Go along with what?"

Teresa indicated to the stage around her, "The game! We're on a game show, right. So all you have to do is answer the question and we might just get out of here!"

"In Japanese?"

Sam nodes, "Yeah!"

"I don't know Japanese!"

"Try!" The couple yell.

Dean turns towards the crowd, "Dammit!" He hits the red buzzer in front of him. The countdown freezes at 0. The crowd goes silent, all focusing on Dean. "答えはイエスです" Dean says causing Sam and Teresa's mouths to fall open.

"はい？" The host repeats.

"はい." Dean says.

The host yells something in Japanese. Dean braces himself for the ball to come flying towards him.

"Dean Winchester, Nutcracker champion!" The host yells to the crowd. They all cheer.

The group lets out a sign of relief, Teresa turns to Dean with a look of confusion on her face, "How in the hell did you do that? I thought you didn't know Japanese!"

"I have no idea." He says in relief.

Sam looks around, "So that's it, we play our roles, we survive."

Teresa kisses him on the cheek, "Sure, but for how long?"

"Good question."

Dean turns to the crowd, forces himself to smile and wave. The world goes white, Dean throws his hands up to shield his eyes, while Teresa buries her head in Sam's chest and Sam buried his in her hair. Waiting for the next nightmare to begin.


	3. Channel Surfing Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 3 of my Changing Channels rewrite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: Changing Channels
> 
> Warning: None
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC, Teresa. Supernatural belongs to Erick Kripke and the CW Network

The world goes white again and when they open their eyes, Dean was standing is a very bright version of his motel room. He turned to see that he was standing next to the fridge. He let out a sigh of grief when he released he was now in a Sitcom. He had no idea where Sam and Teresa were, but he knew that if he wanted to get out of this hell hole he had to play along. He throws on a bright smile, grabs mustard and spray on cheese off the counter and puts them back in the fridge. He closes the door and turns to see a tall sandwich on the table. "I'm gonna need a bigger mouth." Laughter comes fills the air.

Sam and Teresa enter the room holding hands.

Dean turns to the couple, "Hey there Love Birds! What's happening?"

Teresa turns and places a hand on Sam's chest, "Oh not much. You know, just the end of the world." The laughter continues.

Sam notices the sandwich, "You're gonna need a bigger mouth."

Dean throws up his arms, in agreeance and smiles.

Teresa gives Sam a kiss and looks around, "So did you get that research we asked you to do done yet?"

Dean lets out a small laugh, "Oh, yeah All kinds of research, all night."

Sam shakes his head in disbelief, "Yeah, sure."

The bathroom door opens to reveal a woman in a bikini. The laughter is replaced with Wolf whistles, "Oh, Dean . . ."

Teresa's mouth drops and Sam just looks at the women. Dean turns around, knowing he was caught.  
Dean clasps his hands together, "We have some more research to do."

Sam folds his arms and throws his brother another bitch face, "Dean . . ."

The laughter returns. Dean turns to no one and in a high bitch voice says, "Son of a Bitch!"

The scene changes and the group is now in an old house. It reminded them of the old Scooby Doo series. They start to look around when the music starts.

*Town to town, two-lane roads, family biz, two hunting bros, one smoking girl*

The group back into each other, they jump and turn to see each other, then burst out laughing.

*Living a lie just to get by*

Sam goes over to a closet, opens it and reveals a white-sheeted 'ghost' waving at him. He slams it shut and stands against it.

*As long as we're moving forward*

Dean finds himself working on his baby. He wipes his forehead, smearing grease on himself. Sam and Teresa points and bursts out in laughter. Dean looks down at his hand, releases what he has done and joins the couple.

*There's nothing we can't do, together we'll face the day*

Teresa is sitting in a library, with books sprawled all around her. Sam came up behind her and put his hands over her eyes. She pulls his hands down and turns to face him. She smiles and pulls him towards her.

*You and I won't run away*

Dean and Sam ride a tandem bicycle, with Teresa on the handle bars, around a park. Then the three of them race on absurdly small motorcycles. The next scene is Teresa standing on the side in a little cheerleading outfit while Dean and Sam throw around a football.

*When the demons come out to play.*

The group fall backwards onto the ground. Then they were all sitting around the table in Dean's hotel room. They clink together their beer bottles and grin. The next scene is where they are back standing in the middle of the room.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean says again.

Teresa walks over to the woman, throwing Dean a look as she passed. She grabs the woman by the arm and starts to lead her towards the door, "I'm sorry but you really have to go. We have lots of work to do."

The woman turns to Teresa, "But we did do work! In depth." She smiles at Dean. The laughter starts as she heads out the door."

Dean forces himself to smile, "How long do we have to keep doing this?" He says through his teeth.

Teresa wraps her arms around Sam's, "I have no idea. Maybe we will be stuck here?" The laughter continues, "We might die in here."

Dean turns now getting pissed off, "How was that funny? Damn vultures."

Just then Castiel comes barging through the door. Blood dripping from the wound on his forehead.

Teresa turns, relieved to see him. Then concern comes to her face as she notices the wounds. "Are you okay? What happened back in the game show?"

"I don't have much time." He says in a hurry.

Sam looks at the cut up Angel, "What happened?"

"I got out."

Dean steps towards him, "From where?"

Castiel throws his hands up, trying to stop all the questions, "Listen to me. Something is not right. This thing is much more powerful than it should be."

Teresa raises an eyebrow in confusion, "Are you talking about the Trickster?"

"If it is a Trickster," He says in a matter-of-fact tone.

Sam shakes his head, in confusion at Cas, "What do you mean?"

But before Cas could explain he was thrown backwards into the wall. Then the Trickster appeared through the door.

"Hello!" He shouts. Applause and cheers could be heard from nowhere.

Castiel starts to get up but realizes that his mouth has been duct-taped shut.

"Thank you. Thank you, ladies." The Trickster grabs Teresa's hand and kisses it. Sam pulls her away. He turns to the pissed off Angel, "Hi, Castiel!"  
Then Castiel disappears in another burst of static. Teresa is slowly clueing in to what Cas was saying, "How do you know who. . ." But she was interrupted by a very upset Dean.

"Where did you just send him?"

The Trickster smiles, "Relax, he'll live . . . Maybe." He shrugs.

Dean could feel the rage building inside him, "All right, you know what? I am done with the monkey dance, okay? We get it."

The Trickster raises his eyebrow, "Yeah? Get what, hotshot?"

"Playing our roles, right? That's your game?" Dean gestures around.

"That's half the game."

Teresa takes a step towards him, "What's the rest of it?"

He points at Sam and Dean, "They need to play their roles out there!"

Dean throws him a confused, yet frustrated look, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, you know." The Trickster points at Sam, "Sam starring as Lucifer." He turns to Dean, "Dean starring as Michael. Your celebrity death match, play your roles."

Teresa couldn't believe what she was hearing, "You're telling us that you want them to say yes to those assholes!"

"Hell's yeah! Let's light this candle!" He smirks.

"We do that, the world will end!" Sam steps towards the monster.

"Yeah? And whose fault is that? Who popped Lucifer out of the box, Hm?" He raises his eyebrow at Sam.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is." Teresa snaps at him.

He throws his hands up in defense, "Whoa there sweetheart! Calm down." He slowly looks around, "Look, it's started. You started it." He points to Sam. "It can't be stopped. So let's get it over with!"

Dean turns to the Trickster, "Heaven or hell, which side you on?"

A wide smile came to his face, "I'm not on either side."

Dean snorts, "Yeah, right! You're grabbing ankle for Michael or Lucifer. Which one is it?"

The Trickster's smile turned to a look of death, "You listen to me, you arrogant dick! I don't work for either of those S.O.B.s. Believe me."

Dean snorted, "Oh, you're somebody's bitch."

Teresa let out a gasp and Sam jumped forward as the Trickster grabbed Dean by his collar and slammed him against the wall, "Don't you ever, ever presume to know what I am." He took one hand off of Dean and turned to the shocked couple, "Now listen very closely," he tightened the hand that was still holding Dean up against the wall, "Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna suck it up, accept your responsibilities," He turned back to glare at Dean, "and play the roles that destiny has chosen for you." Putting extra emphasis on the word destiny.

Sam looked down at the trickster with hate in his eyes, "And if we don't?"

The evil grin returned to his face, "Then you'll stay here in TV land. Forever. Three hundred channels and," he smirked at the group, "Uh, nothing's on." He snapped his fingers and everything went white.

Teresa opened her eyes but she couldn't see anything. She reaches up and realises that she is wearing sunglasses, even though it looked like it was the middle of the night. She takes them off and looked around. The group seemed to be at some kind of crime scene. On the other side of the police tape was a man lying on the ground with what looked like a stomach wound. She turned to face the brothers and saw that they were both wearing the same black suits with matching blue shirts and sunglasses. She looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing the same thing but she was wearing a skirt instead of pants.

Dean lets out a low growl and throws his hands up in frustration, "Oh, come on!"

One of the officers that was standing over the dead man, ducked under the tape and headed towards the group of hunters turned Feds, "So what do you think?

Dean turns to him with a very pissed off look on his face causing the officer to take a step back, "What do I think? I think go screw yourself, that's what I think."

The officers eyes opened wide with horror. Sam turned to his brother and Teresa took a step towards the frightened officer, "Sorry about that. He's having a rough day. Could you maybe just give us a sec, please?" The officer nodded. Teresa smiled, "Thanks."

The now confused officer turns and heads back towards the body. Sam grabs his brother by the shoulders and shakes him, "You gotta calm down."

Dean shrugs of Sam's hand, "Calm down? I am wearing sunglasses at night!" he reaches up and yanks them off his face. "You know who does that? No-talent douchebags!"

Teresa and Sam nod in agreement. Dean turns to face the crime scene, "I hate this game. I hate that we're in a procedural cop show and you wanna know why?" Dean continues before the couple could awnser, "Because I hate procedural cop shows. There's like three hundred of them on television and they're all the freaking same! It's ohh, plane crash here, oh shut up!" He finishes his rant by punching the air.

Teresa turns to the crime scene and notices something about the officer that had come over to talk to them. She nudges her lover and points to the officer, "Hey!"

Dean looks in the direction where she was pointing, "What?"

Sam notices first and takes off his sunglasses, "Oh I see. Check out sweet tooth over there."

Dean looks and see's that the officer was sucking on a lollipop. This was weird considering he was standing over a dead body, "Think that's him?"

Sam smiles and puts his sunglasses back on, "Just, um, follow my lead." He says before heading over towards the crime scene.

Dean looks at Teresa. She shrugs her shoulders, puts her sunglasses back on and head after Sam, Dean following close behind her. The officer that was sucking on the lollipop looks up as the group stops on the other side of the body. He gives a little scared look at Dean, "You, uh, you okay?"

"Yeah. What do we got?" Dean says in a voice that almost sounded a little like Castiel.

The officer takes the lollipop out of his mouth and leans down next to the body, "Well, aside from the ligature marks around his neck, he has what appears to be a roll of quarters jammed down his throat."

Teresa pulls out a small flashlight that was in her pocket, kneels down and takes a closer look. Dean takes off his sunglasses and joins her. Sam also takes off his sunglasses and looks at the officer, "Well I say, jackpot." He says in a raspy voice.

The officer looks up and snorts in amusement as Sam puts his glasses back on. Then, using his lollipop, he points at the blood stain on the man's shirt, "Also, there is a stab wound to the lower abdomen."

Dean grabs a stick and pokes it into the hole of the dead mans shirt, then takes his glasses off in the same way his brother had, "Well I say, no guts, no glory."

Sam looks down at the wound, "Get that guy a Tums."  
Dean smiles, "Gutter ball."

Now the officer was bursting out in laughter. The brothers had distracted him long enough for Teresa to find a pointed stick. She nods to the boys, who surround the officer while she steps up behind him, "Good one guys." The officer says before turning to face Teresa, who grabs him by the shoulders and thrusts the stick she was holding up into his heart. The officer collapses onto the ground and after a few moments of struggling to breath he falls limp. No one around them seems to notice except one of the officers that was standing next to the tape, who had started laughing before turning into the Trickster.

He shakes his head at Teresa, "You've got the wrong guy, sweetheart."

Dean takes off his sunglasses and smirks "Did we?"

Sam steps behind the Trickster and stakes him. He falls to the ground causing the crime scene to disappear in a burst of static.


	4. Channel Surfing Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part in my Changing Channels Rewrite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: Changing Channels
> 
> Warning: None
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC, Teresa. Supernatural belongs to Erick Kripke and the CW Network

Sam steps behind the Trickster and stakes him. He falls to the ground causing the crime scene to disappear in a burst of static.

The group found themselves back in the warehouse, with the Trickster laying dead on the ground. They were also back in their right clothing. Teresa smiled, "Thank god!! We are out!!"

Dean kicked the Trickster, "Let's just hope he stays dead this time."

Sam walked over and wrapped an arm around Teresa, "He better. So what do you guys say we grab something to eat and then head back to the motel. I don't know about you guys but I'm so exhausted!"

Dean rubbed his hands together. "Sounds like a good idea to me." And heads out the door.

After the door closed behind his older brother, Sam spun Teresa around so that she was facing him, "I'm so glad that your safe." He leaned down and kissed her softly.

She smiled, "Hey I know how to take care of myself. I had a great teacher after all."

Sam laughed and lead the women he had fallen for out the door.

The next morning Dean had just finished getting dressed when there was a knock on the door. He slowly made his way to the door, looking through the peephole before opening it to reveal a very upset Teresa, "Hey what's the matter." He looks behind her, "Where's Sam?"

A worried look replaced the upset one, "I was hope he was with you." She pushed past him and started to pace back and forth. "We went to bed last night and when I woke up he was gone. I've tried calling him but I keep getting his voice mail."

Dean brushed his hands through his hair, "So now we have to find Sam and Cas." He grabs his phone off the table and heads towards the door.

Teresa stalks after him, "Hey where are you going?"

Dean flips open his phone and dials Sam's number, "I'm heading back to the Warehouse. Maybe Sam is there looking for Castiel." Teresa catches up to him just as he reaches the Impala. Dean puts his phone to his ear just as he climbs into the driver's seat, Teresa doing the same on the other side. "Sam. It's me. Where the hell did you go? Your girlfriend is worried about you." Teresa throws Dean a dagger look as he snaps his phone shut.

"Dean? Teresa?" They both jump when they hear Sam's voice.

Teresa looks around for her missing lover, "Sam? Where are you?"

"I don't know."

Teresa and Dean look down at where the radio uses to be and see red lights. Then they look at each other.

The red lights move up and down, "Oh crap. I don't think we killed the Trickster."

Dean slowly turns the keys, starting Sam, "Ya think!" He breaths as he heads onto the highway.

Teresa leans towards the red lights, "Sam are you okay? What happened?"

The red lights went up and down as he spoke, "Yeah I'm fine. It feels weird having you inside me for a change."

Dean cleared his throat then started to gag, "Okay guys, lets move on to how we can beat the trickster. Tonight you guys can get all lovey dovey."

Teresa turned red, "Right, well the stake, obviously didn't work. So I'm guessing this is another one of his tricks."

"I don't know. Maybe the stake didn't work because it's not a trickster?" Sam's voice came from the radio.

Dean takes a glance down at the spot where Sam's voice was coming from, "What do you mean?"

Teresa clues into what Sam was saying, "Remember back in the Sitcom? When Cas came in he said that this thing was way to powerful to be a trickster."

A light bulb went off over his head, "And did you notice the way he looked at Cas?"

Teresa slammed her hand on the dash, causing Sam to groan in pain, "Sorry Sam." She says before turning to Dean, "Yeah it was almost as if they had met before."

"And how pissed he got when you brought up Michael and Lucifer," came Sam's voice.

Dean thought for moment, then you could almost hear the ding go off in his head, "Son of a Bitch!"

"What?" Sam and Teresa say at the same time.

Dean turned into a provincial park, "I think I know what we're dealing with."

"Well would you like to fill us in? Or do you want to keep it to yourself." Sam's voice says.

Dean pulls up beside what appeared to one of those bathroom huts, "Well think about it. Castiel is an Angel right. And not a lot can catch him off gaurd, except . . ."

"His own kind!!" Teresa almost yells at Dean.

"So what your telling us is that the Trickster is actually an Angel?" Sam says with confusion.

Dean stars to get out of his car, that was at this moment his younger brother, "Think about it guys. How many times have we shoved a stake into him but he has never died."

Teresa gets out as well, "Because he's not a Trickster, so wooden stakes don't work on him. But how do we trap an Angel?"

Dean heads to the back of Sam. He opens the trunk and after a few minutes he finds what he was looking for. A confused look comes to the young huntress's face as Dean holds out an old clay jug to her.

She grabs it and studies it, "What's this?"

"This is holy oil. It's the only thing that can trap an Angel." Dean says in a matter-of-fact tone. "Just how we make circles out of Salt to protect us from spirits, we pour this in a circle and when an Angel stands in the middle of it, we light it and they are trapped until the circle goes out."

Teresa nods her head in understanding, "I see." She turns and starts making a circle with the oil, "But what if he isn't an Angel." After finishing she hands it back to Dean.

"We'll cross that bridge later." He goes back to the trunk and places the jar of oil back.  
"Dean?" Sam says, sounding nervous.

"What?" Dean barks at his brother, turned car.

"That, uh, feels really uncomfortable." Sam chokes.

Teresa lets out a little laugh, earning her an annoyed look from Dean as he slammed the trunk shut.

"Ow." Sam says in annoyance. 

Teresa goes over and pets the hood of her lover before turning to Dean, "Are sure this is going to work?"

Dean stands in fronts of her, "No, but I have no other ideas." He turns and looks up at the sky, "All right, you son of a bitch! Uncle! We'll do it!" Dean yells.

"Should I honk?" Sam says after a moment of silence.

Just then the thing that had been causing them so much pain the last couple of days, appeared out of nowhere. He smiles over at Sam, "Wow, Sam. Get a load of the rims on you."

"Eat me." Sam snaps.

 

The so called Trickster let out a laugh as he clapped his hands together as he turned to face the group, "Okay, boys. Ready to go guietly?"

Teresa takes a few steps towards the man that had totally pissed her off by this point, "Hold on there, pretty boy." He raised his eyebrows at the angry huntress, "We are not going anywhere till Sam is back to normal!"

The Trickster laughs, "What's the difference? Satan's going to ride his ass one way or another."

Teresa throw him a look causing him and Dean to both take a step back. The Trickster rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. The red lights stopped flashing and Sam steps out of the Impala. A look of relief comes to Teresa face as she throw her arms around her lover, "Sam!"

Sam wrapped his arms around her, missing the feel of her in his arms. After a little bit he turns and faces the man that had turned him into a car.

"Happy?" The Trickster signs at the couple.

Dean takes a step towards him, "Tell me one thing. Why didn't the stake kill you?

He shakes his head, "I am the Trickster."

Teresa goes and stands next to Dean, "Or maybe you were never been a Trickster."

Sam hold up his lighter, lighting it before tossing it to the ground. A ring of fire springs up around the Trickster.

Teresa folds her arms and stares at the man now trapped by a ring of fire, "Maybe you've always been an angel."

The Trickster leans his head back and laughs, "A what? Somebody slip a mickey in your smoothie this morning, Sweetheart?"

Dean smirks, "I'll tell you what. You just jump out of the holy fire an we'll call it our mistake."

The trickster laughs one more time before a stern look comes to his face. Then there is a burst of static and the group is standing back in the real warehouse. The angel claps his hands together, "Well played, boys. Well played." Then he raises his eyebrows at the group, "Where'd you get the holy oil?"

Dean smiles, "Well, you might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass." Sam throws him another one of his famous bitch faces before turning back to the trapped angel.

"Where'd I screw up?" The angel asks.

Teresa smirks, "Oh you didn't, it's just that no one can get the jump on Cas the way you did."

"Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon." Dean says with a smile.

"Meaning?" The angel says with a little bit of confusion.

"Well call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family." Dean explains with a stern voice.

Sam comes over and grabs Teresa's hand, "So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, Douchey?"

The trapped angel looks from one to the other, "Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel."

Teresa's eyes widen, "Wait, the Gabriel! The Archangel?"

Gabriel smiled down at the young huntress, "Guilty, your one smart cookie, there sweetheart." He turns and smiles at Sam, "I would hold on to this one Sammy."

Dean tries to figure out what was going on, "Okay, Gabriel. How does an archangel become a trickster?"

A smile comes to Gabriel's face, as the light from the flames dances across it, "My own private witness protection. I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world." An upset look came to his face, "Till you two screwed it all up."

"What did Daddy say when you ran off and joined the pagans?"

Gabriel looked away from the brothers, "Daddy doesn't say anything about anything."

Sam had an almost concerned look on his, "Then what happened? Why'd you ditch?"

Dean laughed, "Do you blame him? I mean, his brothers are heavyweight douchnozzels."

Dean took a step back when he saw the look of pure hatred that had appeared on the Archangels face, "Shut your cakehole!! You don't know anything about my family." His face softened a bit, "I love my father, my brothers. Love them. But watching them turn on each other? Tearing at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it! Okay? So I left. And now it's happening all over again."

Teresa could feel her heart break for the Archangel that was still trapped in holy fire, "Then you should help us stop it! Then everything will go back to normal."

Gabriel looked at Teresa, "It can't be stopped."

Dean could believe what he was hearing, "You wanna see the end of the world?" He snapped at Gabriel.

Gabriel shook his head, "I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two!" He snaps back. "Heaven, hell, I don't care who wins, I just want it to be over."

Sam softens his face, "It doesn't have to be like that. There has to be some way to, to pull the plug."

The group looks to each other in confusion when Gabriel starts laughing, "You don't know my family. What you guys call the apocalypse, I use to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this, because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other." He stops then points at the brothers, "You'd think you'd be able to relate."

Teresa tilts her head in confusion "What are you talking about?"

Gabriel laughs, "I take back what I said earlier, Sweetheart." He turns to Sam and Dean, "Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it." He points to Dean, "Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father," He turns and points to Sam, "And Lucifer, the younger brother, rebellious of Daddy's plan." He raises his arms, "You were born to this, boys. It's your destiny! It was always you! As it is in Heaven," He lowers his arms, slowly. "So it must be on Earth. One brother has to kill the other."

Dean's started to get really pissed at this point. He always hated when someone said that it was his Destiny to do something, "What the hell are you saying."

Gabriel shakes his head as he figures out how to make the brothers understand, "Why do you think I've always taken such an interest in you? Because from the moment Dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all gonna end with you. Always."

The room went silent except for the crackle of the flames that still surrounded the Archangel. Sam, Dean and Teresa look at one another. Teresa couldn't believe what she was hearing this. She knew that the Demons wanted Sam to be Lucifer's Vessel, but she thought that they would give up on him after a while and chose someone else. She didn't realise that he was THE vessel. What she did know was that she was going to do everything in her power to make sure that never happened. "Well you can tell your brothers that it's never going happen." She says to Gabriel.

He smiles almost sweetly at her, "I'm sorry to break your little heart, Sweetheart. But it is." He lets out a sigh and turns to the brothers, "Guys, I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow . . . but this is real, and it's going to end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gotta be." He see's that all the boys are doing is staring at him with frustration on their faces, "So. Boys, now what? We stare at each other for the rest of eternity?"

Dean narrows his eyes at Gabriel, "Well, first of all, you're gonna bring Cas back from wherever you stashed him."

Gabriel gave Dean a crocked smile, "Oh am I."

Dean takes a step towards the trapped Archangel, "Yeah. Or we're going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep-fry ourselves an archangel."

Gabriel stares at Dean for a moment before snapping his fingers. Cas appears behind the group. They all turn to face the cut up Angel that they called their friend.

Dean looks up and down his best friend, "Cas, you okay?"

Cas nodes to Dean, "I'm fine." He turns to face Gabriel, "Hello, Gabriel."

Gabriel smiles at his younger brother, "Hey, bro. How's the search for Daddy going? Let me guess. Awful."

Cas glares at his older brother. Dean turns to his own brother and Teresa, "Okay, we're out of here. Come on, guys." With that he turns to the door and starts to walk towards it. Teresa and Sam following close behind.

"Uh. Okay. Guys?" They hear Gabriel's voice crack from behind them. Cas follows the couple to the door. "So, so what? Huh? You're just gonna, you're gonna leave me here forever?"

Dean stops at the door and spins to face Gabriel, "No. We're not, 'cause we don't screw with people the way you do." His eyes narrow, "And for the record? This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family." Dean reaches to his right and pulls the fire alarm. Gabriel looks up just as the sprinklers start. "Don't say I never did anything for you." Dean says, earning himself a glare from Gabriel before he heads out the door. Sam grabs Teresa's hand and leads her out of the warehouse. Cas stops for a second and watches the flames start to go out, releasing his brother from his prision. Then follows the three hunters out the door.

The Impala was exactly where Dean, Sam and Teresa had left it. Dean stops at the drivers side and turns to his brother and friends, "All that stuff he was spouting in there, you think it was the truth?"

Teresa looks at Sam, then to Dean, "I think Gabriel believes it is."

Dean looks over at Cas, who was hanging back, "So what do we do?"

Sam looks down at the women he had fallen in love with, "I don't know."

Dean smacks the top of the Impala, "Well I'll tell you one thing. Right about now I wish I was back in a TV Show."

Sam leaned down and kissed Teresa on the forehead, "Yeah me too."

The End (for now)


End file.
